The Years That Go By
by Clarissa George306
Summary: Hunter left in Junior year before the gang got to apologize. They went through Senior year without hearing word of him. Then when they all go to college, he's there with a new attitude and a tall and fit body. And also a girlfriend! What happened during that year and will they get to apologize? And when they do will he forgive them? HiccupxOC
1. Chapter 1

***Second story! I'm excited. And if you didn't realize already, this is a modern fanfic. I don't own any How to Train Your Dragon characters, or any candies or food places that I may use. I literally don't own anything. Not even this computer I'm writing on. There will be flashbacks and point of views. A bit of swearing too, but I don't think that's enough to put as an M rating.***

 **No POV (point of view)**

 **A year and a half ago….**

Hunter or Hiccup as everyone called him was fed up with everything and everyone and it was only junior year. (He looks like he did in Httyd 1) The day was already bad enough when his dad went on a business trip for a two weeks and didn't tell him, as well as not give him money for food. Then his bike broke down, but luckily it was only a few minutes from school. When he got to school though, he thought he would be able to avoid his cousin and his little goonies, but no such luck.

"Hey Useless." Scott or as everyone called him, Snotlout yelled out to Hiccup.

"What Snot? I'm late to class." Hiccup was in a bad mood and his cousin's presence just made it worse.

"Is that disrespect I smell?"

"With that big nose, I'm sure you could smell South America from here. And considering Berk's in Greenland, that's a long ways away," Snotlout looked mad and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Hiccup sighed. Snotlout looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut and cracked his knuckles. He grabbed Hiccup and they kicked, slapped, and punched Hiccup until he looked almost about to cry.

"And Useless, this is exactly why your mom left you. She couldn't handle having a useless son." Snotlout said as he snickered and walked away. Hiccup wiped away tears and slowly got up from the parking lot. Astrid saw him and scoffed. She walked right over him wrinkling her nose like he was some roadkill. Fishlegs gave him an apologetic look, but didn't do anything. School was terrible, to say the least. Snot always found how to get Hiccup in between classes and shoved him into the bathroom or janitor's closet and give him a beating. Hiccup was relieved when school finally ended. He quickly got his motorcycle and ran it to Gobber's Garage.

"Hey, lad, how're ya doing?" Hiccup's boss and god-father, Dean or as everyone calls him, Gobber asked.

"Fine." Hiccup answered. Gobber frowned, but didn't say anything. Hiccup got to work and they worked together like a well-oiled machine. Hiccup's bike, Toothless as he named it after his dog, only needed a bit of a tweaking with the engine. Hiccup built his bike from scratch. He went to the junkyard and found parts for his bike.

For a three months, he went there every Saturday with Gobber's truck and found parts that could be salvaged or reused. On his fourth trip he found a little puppy black with no teeth or left leg. It looked like a birth defect. He was a small dog, but had large paws so he wouldn't have been for long. Hiccup picked him up and put him in his truck. He didn't get parts, but he got a dog. He took the dog to the vet and they cleaned him up and offered to put him in the shelter. Hiccup didn't he took the dog and named him Toothless. Toothless was an all-black Burmese Mountain dog. Toothless was a good dog and was house trained in a short amount of time. Hiccup made a very snazzy looking steam punk leg for Toothless. He could run and walk like a normal dog, just with a metal leg.

Hiccup's shift ended and he went home. He was greeted with a very large 'welcome home' kiss and hug from Toothless.

"Toothless," Hiccup laughed. "You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless barked and licked Hiccup's face again.

"Let's go for a walk, bud." Toothless barked again, stating that he agreed with that decision.

The next day was the last day of school. Hiccup was happy. He wore a short sleeved brown shirt, a green sweatshirt, and brown pants. Hiccup didn't really feel anything for Astrid anymore. He used to worship the ground she walked on, but now he realized how she was just as bad as Snotlout. She manipulated your mind, pretending to be your friend one moment and then crushing your heart the next.

 ***Flashback***

Eighth grade, Hiccup was walking down the hallway when he heard Astrid talking to her friends. Hiccup walked around the corner and saw Ruffnut and Astrid talking.

"Like I would actually like that scrawny little toothpick anyway." Astrid scoffed.

"I thought you were friends." Ruffnut said, confused.

"No, he's okay, but Hiccup is started to get distracting. He's really strange and clingy. I think I'll just make it quick and dump his scrawny butt so he won't distract you anymore." Hiccup frowned, she never used his nickname. She always called him Hunter.

"Astrid, you might want to turn around."

"Why?"

"Hiccup is right behind you." Astrid gasped and turned around.

"Hiccup-"Astrid started.

"Hunter. My name is Hunter. You never call me Hiccup, ever." Hiccup sternly.

"Well. I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you anymore. You're a distraction and I am supposed to be the best." Astrid snapped. Ruffnut shot Hiccup an apologetic look and lead Astrid away.

Hiccup ran off and he started to get picked on. He was only tolerated because he was Astrid's friend. He never knew how much of a loser he was until then.

 ***Flashback over***


	2. Chapter 2

***Second chapter of my second story! Hope you like! I don't own Httyd at all btw. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this. I didn't really know what to put for the first chapter sorry, but I'm trying to do better. ***

 **Present day**

 **Hiccup's POV**

First day of college, yay. I can't even believe that I got through this. Let's start from the beginning. I'm Hunter Horace Haddock the third. I know, great name, right? I am 6'1 and have brown hair and green eyes. I have been homeschooled since my senior year of high school. Everything became too much for me. The bullying, the looks, the teasing, the lunches alone. I couldn't do it. I begged my dad to homeschool me and he did. He finally started to loosen up around me, although he's still Stoick. **(Okay terrible pun I know. Sorry.)**

The last day of junior year was the worst by far.

 ***Flashback***

The day was finally done. I couldn't believe it. I survived without running into Snotlout.

I bumped into someone and tripped. They turned around and I inwardly groaned.

"Useless. I thought you were advoiding me. Let's catch up," Snot said motioning to something behind me. I got splashed with something slimy and yellowish-green.

"Rotten eggs for you. I have been planning this all year."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it off. There was a crowd forming and Astrid and Fishlegs were standing in the front. Snotlout had a black marker and a red balloon filled with something watery in his hands. Then he stopped.

"Hiccup?" I was trying to cover my wrists, but Snotlout saw anyway. He tossed the marker and balloon to Tuff and walked over to me.

"Cuz? What's this?" He grabbed my wrist and held up to his face. I panicked and froze.

"N-nothing. I-"

"Did you do this?" Snotlout was looking at the cuts on my wrist with horror.

"What?" I asked, in a high pitched voice.

"Do you cut yourself? Hunter? Do you? Because of me?" He whispered. I wretched my wrist out of his hand when his grip slackened, grabbed my sweatshirt, and bolted. I ran to my motorcycle and sped home with tears in my eyes.

 ***Flashback end***

From then on, I deliberately avoided everyone from school. I even missed Snoggletoff and Thanksgiving dinner with the Jorgensen's because I would have seen Snotlout.

I'm on my bike going to my classes because I have an apartment off campus that allows dogs. I took Toothless with me because I couldn't handle living without him and only seeing him on weekends. Finally, I arrived at campus. I got my stuff off of my bike and walked to class. I saw Astrid on campus walking and talking with Ruffnut. My eyes widened as I saw Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout walk over to them. I silently cursed and ran into the building. I'm sure they saw me, but with my growth spurt I look different.

 **Later…**

After my morning classes, I went to the library. I had some studying to get to. I was reading a book when I saw Astrid, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Snotlout enter the library. I decided to not even bother hiding. I was at the table in the middle of the room and they saw me anyway.

"Hiccup!?" Snotlout yelled. Almost everyone turned to shush him. I guess I wasn't so unrecognizable.

"Hey Cuz! Long time, no see." I decided to act like I wasn't avoiding them. I got up and saw someone standing by the bookshelf across the room smirking with her arms folded. I got an idea.

"Hiccup. I am so sorry I didn't stand up for you in high school. I was a coward and a bad person and I am so sorry. I hope someday we can be-"Fishlegs, whose real name is Francis, apologized without breathing so I cut him off.

"Hey. Man, its fine. I understand why you did it. And I hope we can be friends, too. Watch this though." I jogged over to the girl across the room. She had mousy brown hair in a messy bun and hazel eyes. She had a grey oversized sweater, black jeans, and bright pink beat up high top Converse ( **I don't own the Converse company)** on. The freckles across the bridge of her nose complemented the nerdy look she had.

I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her on her mouth. She squealed and batted me away. I was a whole foot taller than her.

"So, you were catching up on some friends?" She teased.

"More like old bullies," She frowned.

"Let me introduce you." We walked to the other side of the room back to the gang. They all had their mouths open.

"Hi, I'm Elena." Snotlout had a dazed look while looking at Elena.

"Otherwise known as my girlfriend." I said looking at Snotlout. He closed his mouth immediately probably realizing the height difference between us. He was now shorter than me by several inches.

"Elena, this is Francis, Racheal, Timothy, Scott, and Astrid, otherwise known as Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Astrid." I said pointing to them as I said their names.

Fishlegs was a bit chubby back in high school, but his height made up for it. And when he ditched me for popularity and Snotlout, he joined the football team. Fishlegs' chubbiness turned into muscle. He was wearing a brown shirt and dark brown jeans.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut don't look as much alike as they used to. Ruffnut has three large blonde braids (going down past her waist), two in the front and one down her back. She's wearing black yoga pants and a rainbow colored crop top. Tuffnut has long dreadlocks going down his back the same length as his twin. He's wearing a rainbow tank top with grey sweatpants.

Snotlout looks almost the same although he's now growing in a mustache. He's wearing black jeans and a grey tank top. He's more muscular and he grew about two more inches.

Astrid has her hair in a side braid and a brown headband on with her bangs over it. She's wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt with black jeans and brown boots. She's taller than Snotlout and Elena, but shorter than the twins and Fishlegs.

Elena nods signaling that she got it. We all engage with conversation and Snotlout looks like he wants to say something.

"You left something at my apartment." Elena says. I turn to her with an innocent face.

"What did I leave?"

"Your boxers. They were on my counter. I wonder how they got there." Elena said smirking. My face flushes red. We haven't had sex or anything. My washer was broken and I went to her house to wash clothes and we got in a clothes fight and I flung my clothes at her and my boxers landed on the counter and we started laughing. I spent the night at her house, but most of the night was spent talking and watching movies. But the gang didn't know that.

"My cousin got a piece of ass before me?!" Snotlout exclaims. Elena bursts out laughing and I am almost dying in embarrassment.

"Hiccup, you and Elena…." Astrid motions between us in a non-subtle way.

"No! Oh my gods! No!" I almost yelled. I shake my head and tell the story of what happened. They all look at us strangely and Ruffnut asks a question I was hoping would come up.

"How long have you been dating?"

"About a year." Elena answers nonchalantly.

"Wow. Serious dedication dude." Tuffnut comments. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Nice seeing to guys, but I have to take this lovely lady out to dinner and feed Toothless."

"Toothless?" Fishlegs asks.

"His dog. Though technically it's our dog." Elena elaborates. I scoff.

"No, it's not. It's my dog," Elena looks like she was about to argue, but I interject. "My bike is probably waiting for you." Elena's eyes light up.

"Can I drive?"

"Not my baby. I don't think so." She frowns, but is still enthusiastic.

"What bike?" Astrid asks.

"His Harley Davidson he built from scratch." Elena says, happily. They all look at me in surprise.

"Yeah, but we got to go. You can see it." We walk out to the parking lot and see my bike. They look so surprised. It looks almost new. I hand Elena her helmet which is black with a visor and a pink and blue flower on the left side that I painted on. I put my leather jacket on and put my and Elena's stuff in the side bags. I put my black helmet that looked just like Elena's except it had a red dragon design on it. **(The same one in HTTYD 2 and RTTE)**

Elena and I get on and I turn on the bike. It roars to life.

"See ya later!" Elena yells.

"Bye." I yell. I make a big show of driving off and head towards my apartment.

 ***I liked this chapter. This one is a good chapter. I feel pretty great about it. Review please.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank you to the people with the nice reviews and feedback. I appreciate the support. And to the people who don't like my story, why are you reading it? I didn't make this story for you, I made it for me and there is no need for cursing because your paring wasn't how you would have liked. I have Hiccstrid stories to you know. I'm not a Hiccstrid hater. I just ran out of ideas for Hiccsrid, and there needs to be more diversity in the stories. I write because it makes me happy and distracts me from the world around me. I don't own HTTYD at all. Plus if you don't like my paring you could say, "I don't like the paring, but the plot is interesting and you could add this, this, and this." It's really not that hard to be nice, you know***

 **Astrid's POV**

I can't believe he has a girlfriend. I liked Hiccup, I really did. He was smart, kind, creative, cute, caring, the list could go on. I had Hiccup and I let him go.

He looked really good. His hair was messy, but in an I-meant-to-do-this way, his baby face chiseled out and now he has a sharp jawline and high cheekbones, his freckles are still there though it looks like there are more, his eyes are just as emerald as I remember, but they are brighter, happier. He had a green sweatshirt and black jeans with combat boots on. He looked really good.

 ***Flashback***

"Astrid." Six year-old Hiccup called to me. We were in the clearing behind Hiccup's house. He was drawing and I was posing for him, even though he wasn't drawing me.

"Yeah?" Five year-old me answered.

"We'll be best friends forever right?"

"Duh. How else are we supposed to get married?" Hiccup laughed and hugged me.

"Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever."

 ***Flashback over***

Some friend I am.

"Earth to Astrid. Astrid. Astrid!" Ruffnut was in my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You totally spaced out. Did you have some naughty daydreams about new-and-improved Hiccup?" And I'll be stuck with this pervert all year. She's my roommate.

"No Ruff! That's nasty!" Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were all looking at Ruffnut. All of them were in disgust.

"Jeez sis. Why were you thinking of that, you pervert?" Tuffnut asked his sister. She tackled him and started screaming obscenities at him. I shook my head.

"Let's go Ruff. We have to study." I grabbed her by her braids and hauled her off of Tuffnut. She groaned and followed me. Then I realized, I never got a chance to apologize to Hiccup! I guess I can do it tomorrow.

 **Hiccup's POV (2 WEEKS LATER….)**

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid apologized to me. Snotlout has yet to and I doubt he will. I was surprised. They all did it separately. Ruffnut was surprisingly caring.

 ***Flashback***

I was at Gobber's Garage when someone opened the door.

"Welcome to-"I started my line, but the person interrupted me.

"Hiccup, it's me. Ruffnut." Ruffnut walked in and sat on the bench by the window. She motioned for me to come over. I cautiously walked over.

"Ruff, what are-"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I am so sorry," Ruffnut looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"I am a good person you know. I really am. I volunteer at the hospital, you know. I do. I like to help people. I want to be a nurse. I drag Tuffnut there whenever I go and he cheers people up. He says he doesn't like it, but I know he does."

"Ruff? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"But I did! I did. I nearly drew you to killing yourself, we all did. I did like you. You were Astrid's friend and you were mine. I wanted to stick by you, to help you, but Astrid's uncle died and her parents said you were bad luck and only get in Astrid's way. She would have said I was choosing you over her so I didn't. I hope that we can someday be friends, but right now I just hope you understand how sorry I am. People think I'm dumb, but I'm not. I'm smart. I made it to college on a scholarship so that must count for something. I guess I wasn't so smart in high school to know that you needed someone." I was surprised. I learned a lot about Ruffnut, but all the crying was making me uncomfortable so I gave her a tissue. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for the apology. And if you got to college on a scholarship you really are smart. I forgive you by the way. You didn't want to get picked on like me so you decided, fight or flight. And you decided to take the easy route. She blushed and gave me a hug.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll deny it and kill you." She wiped her face one more time, threw away the tissue, and walked out.

"There's the Ruffnut I know."

 ***Flashback end***

"Hey. Do you want to watch movie, Boyfriend number 1?" Elena jumped on the bed where I was lying. She had her hair in a loose ponytail with one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. She was smiling and happy. Toothless barked and spun around. I tackled Elena and started tickling her. She laughed and snorted and begged me to stop. I finally relented and she let out a few giggles.

The door opened and we both looked up. My father the great Stoick the Vast, or Gerard as his birth certificate states, was standing there with his eyes wide open. He quickly walked out and mumbled about something learning how to knock. I realized how we must have looked. I was shirtless and only had sweatpants on. Elena only had my sweat shirt on and shorts and was underneath me with a red face from embarrassment or laughing, I couldn't tell.

Elena had a small smile on her lips and looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" She bit her lip and tried not to laugh. I didn't work because in the next moment she was gasping for breath.

"D-did you s-see his f-face? It was priceless," I started chuckling as well. It was pretty funny.

"He was like, Let me walk in here. I have something to tell me son. Whoops. They are having sex let me just go." Elena did a bad impression of my father. We were both gasping for breath and had to take a moment to calm down.

"Oh and yes. I would like to watch a movie." Elena looked puzzled for a moment then she hit me with a pillow.

"That was like twenty minutes ago!" We both got up from the bed and I put a shirt on.

"It's never too late to watch a movie though. I have to go see what my dad wants. You go pick out a movie. I'll be with you in a minute." He kissed her cheek and walked out the room.

I have a single floor apartment. There is a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. My dad was most likely in the kitchen, which is the farthest from the bedroom. When I moved into the apartment my dad made me give him the spare key so that he could come and visit me when he gets a chance to.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, um, son." Dad was avoiding my gaze.

"We weren't doing anything."

"Okay, well, just make sure you're safe while doing it."

"Dad-"

"And if you need stuff I have some that I needed to give you."

"Dad I haven't even used the ones you got me at seventeen."

"Oh, well I was going to tell you that I'll be Europe for a month and this is the last time you'll see me before I go."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you then." I gave my dad a hug. He was a bear of a man. Large red flaming beard, 6'10, greenish-grey eyes, and a suit. That's my dad.

"Elena, how are you dear?" My dad asked.

"Knocked up!" She called back. My dad's eyes widened and he turned to me.

"What did she say?" I turned to where she was and gave her a frantic questioning look.

"Or we could watch Friends with Benefits. Jeez." She looked my way. My dad glared at me.

"How about Fast and Furious 8? I wanted to watch that anyway." I don't know what to say. She always has the worst timing. My dad frowned at me.

"Elena, could you come here?" She got up from the floor and walked over to me.

"Yes?" She smiled innocently, but I knew she was listening to our conversation.

"I am leaving tonight to go to Europe and I wanted to say bye and to keep an eye on this guy." My dad just adored Elena.

"Sure thing Chief." She saluted him. My dad shook his head and smiled.

"Bye, kids and stay safe. I don't want someone actually knocked up when I get back." Elena laughed and I blushed.

"Bye!" He walked out the door and I turned to Elena.

"You listened to our conversation." She shrugged.

"Maybe," She ran to the couch and jumped on.

"Now it's time for the movie. Which one do you want to watch?" I walked to her and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing. I just really like you." She blushed and kissed my cheek.

"I really like you too."

 ***So what do you think? Good, bad, asi asi? D'accord? Please leave a review.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up to knocking on the door. I was about to get up when I realized Elena was lying on me. She had her hair out and had one of my shirts on. I had boxers on because it got hot during the night. We were on the bed with the covers partially covering us. I gently moved her off me and put a pillow in my place. Toothless got up from his place on the couch and followed me. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Brother!" Dagur grabbed me and pulled me in a hug.

"Dagur! Hey man. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, you wanna race?" Dagur was very to the point. He was wearing a leather jacket and a shirt with a skull on it. He had a bandana on his head and had combat boots on. He had three stripes of paint on his cheek and a scar on his other. I looked down at my state of undress and Dagur got the point. We walked inside and he started playing with Toothless. I walked to the bedroom and saw Elena waking up.

"Hey babe. You finally up?"

"Yeah, who was at the door?" I was about to answer when Dagur came in.

"Hey sis," Did I mention Elena was Dagur's sister? "What are you doing here? In Hiccup's shirt, in his bed." Dagur turned to me, scowling. I held up my hands.

"Hey man. We didn't do anything." Dagur frowned, then started laughing.

"You should have seen your face. It was so funny!" He suddenly stopped laughing and walked out the door.

"Your brother is…"

"Strange. I know." We got dressed, me in a leather jacket and jeans and Elena in jeans, crop top, and long sweater.

"Come on, Love. You have to go to class." She took my pet name as a challenge.

"Alright, but can Dagur take me. I want to catch up with him."

"Sure thing." As Dagur took Elena to class. I took Toothless for a walk.

 **Astrid's POV**

Just as I got to the door, I heard a motorcycle roar. I turned and saw Elena on the back of someone's motorcycle. She got off and he took off his helmet. He had red hair and a scar on his face. He pushed up his sleeves and I saw tattoos on his arms. I walked closer and caught the end of their conversation.

"…cheat. I love you. Don't pick me up though, Hiccup's going to and he wouldn't know why I wasn't here." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Sure thing, Bunny."

"Bye Dagur!"

I looked at Elena and saw she had a small smile on her face. Was she cheating on Hiccup?

"Elena!" I called out to her. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Who was that?" I asked, walking to her. She looked conflicted for a moment.

"I'll tell you later," She answered. "I got to go to class. See you later, Astrid!" I frowned, I have to tell Hiccup, but after class.

 **Elena's POV (The motorcycle ride)**

"Woo!" I yelled. I loved riding with Dagur. He always went so fast. Faster than Hiccup that is. Hiccup's always cautious with me on.

We arrive at campus narrowly missing getting hit by a car. That was fun.

"Okay Dagur you usually cheat on races. But don't on this one. Please don't cheat. I love you. Don't pick me up though, Hiccup's going to and he wouldn't know why I wasn't here." I gave Dagur a good luck kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"Sure thing, Bunny." He started to drive off so I called out to him.

"Bye Dagur!" I turned around and started walking towards the building. I smiled. He called me my nickname. He hasn't done that for a long time.

"Elena!" I looked up and saw Astrid. My eyes widened, did she want something from me?

"Who was that?" I didn't know what to tell her because if I told her that was my brother we would get in a conversation and I'm almost late for class.

"I'll tell you later. I got to go to class. See you later, Astrid!" I walked off, quickly.

 **Later….**

My morning classes ended and I ran out of the classroom. I slammed into someone and almost fell, but they caught me.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Fishlegs. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey can I… ask for advice?" What did he want advice about?

"Sure."

"So let's say this hypothetical guy. Likes this hypothetical girl and she has been in his group for a while. He's starting to like her, but he doesn't know how to ask her out and he can never get a moment to. She has this twin who's almost always with her and he can't catch her alone." I smiled.

"So what you're saying is that, you like Ruffnut and don't know how to ask her out," Fishlegs blushed and stuttered.

"Well you could always ask her for her help with something like-"Someone tripped and dropped something that shattered. Fishlegs bent down and helped them pick up the glass pieces. He cut his hand on a rather large piece of glass and his hand started bleeding. I got an idea.

"I have an idea, let's go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to where Ruffnut and Astrid's room was on campus. It was about a five minute walk and by the time we got there his hand was gushing blood.

"Ask her for some medical attention." I knocked on the door and pushed him forwards. "Tell me how it goes." I sprinted around the corner when I heard the door open. I walked outside and remembered that Hiccup was going to be picking me up. I ran to the parking lot and saw Hiccup with his bike on his phone.

"Hiccup," I gasped, out of breath. "I'm sorry *huff* I'm late." He put away his phone and kissed my forehead.

"Hello. I just got an emergency call from Gobber. I have to go to Gobber's place. You wanna come or do you have to study. I could take you home." I shook my head and climbed on his bike. I put my helmet on and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Let's go to Gobber's." And we were off.

 **Fishlegs' POV**

Ruffnut pulled me in as soon as she saw my hand.

"Gods, Fish. What happened?"

"I-I cut my hand. On glass." She shook her head.

"Take off your shirt."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Take. It. Off. You have blood all over your sleeves." I did as she told me and she stared at my chest for a whole thirty seconds.

"Dang. You have muscle." I blushed and sat on the couch as she went to get the first aid kit.

"Thank you." She shuffled back over to me and grabbed my hand. She poured alcohol on it and when I tried to pull it back she tightened her grip.

"Stop moving." Ruff demanded and I did. She grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around my hand. Then she kissed it.

"Um. What was that for?" I was blushing. She blushed also and smiled.

"I usually kiss injuries to make it better. I do it with Tuffnut all the time." We sat in silence for a while then she suddenly spoke.

"How come you haven't asked me out, yet? You always blush and stutter when I'm around." I blushed again. I didn't know what to say.

"You never make the first move either. I always do. I sometimes hold your hand when I'm leading you somewhere or I always stand near you and flirt with you. Do you not like me?" I froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. She looked very beautiful in that moment with her eyes shining. Then I decided to do something very un-Fishlegs like. I kissed her. I started to panic and pull away when she grabbed my face and kissed back. It was about a full minute before we broke apart.

"Wow." Ruffnut said.

"Wow." I said. And then she jumped me. She grabbed me and kissed me and my hands settled on her waist. I don't know how much time went by, but we stopped when Astrid came through the door and saw us on the couch, making out.

"Woah. Okay. You two were definitely getting a bit handsy." She looked at my hand on Ruff's waist and Ruff's hand on my thigh.

"Don't do any hanky-panky on the couch. I sit on there you know." We both blushed.

"My place?" I asked. I was feeling very bold.

"Your place." I lived in an apartment so I didn't need to ask for permission to have a girl over.


	5. Chapter 5

***This chapter is going to be focusing on other characters like Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. I'll add the garage scene too. Hope you like. I have another idea for stories but I need to finish this one first. I have great ideas for this, but I need to make it to chapter ten first.***

 **Ruffnut's POV**

I wake up feeling very warm. There is something heavy against my stomach and my back, but it is warm so I am fine with it. I crack my eyes open and the first thing I see is the sheets. They are brown with white designs. I feel very confused, then yesterday's activities caught up with me. I was in Fishlegs' bed!

Fishlegs groaned behind me and tightened his grip on me. I must admit, it was kind of nice.

"Hey sleepy." I said in an unusually soft voice.

"Ruff?" Fishlegs asks. His face is in my hair.

"Yep. It's me." I turn towards Fishlegs and kiss his nose. He blushes and I laugh. Then I notice something. I was not in my own clothes. Fishlegs notices it too because he sits up and looks at me, his blush deepening.

"Your hair is out," I notice it too. It was down to my thighs. It covered up any indecency that may have been exposed. Fish and I sit in silence for a moment then I get up and walk to the door. Fishlegs follows.

"My, um, roommates might be here." I yawn and scratch my head.

"Oh well. It's not like they haven't seen a half-naked woman before, right?" Fishlegs blushes and I notice that he's only wearing boxer briefs. I feel so scandalous.

I walk into the area which I thought was the kitchen and found three guys. They were all staring at me with wide eyes. Two of them were jocks, muscular and tall, while the other one was a bit on the smaller side, like a nerd.

"Hello boys! Just want some breakfast then I'll probably head out." Fishlegs grabbed me by my arm and lead me to the fridge. There was a lot of foods. Fishlegs made himself busy by getting the eggs, bacon, and cinnamon raisin toast out, my favorite, and putting it in the toaster. In about five minutes we both had steaming plates of eggs, bacon and toast on our plates. The smaller guy, who I found out his name was Sven, left to go to class. The other guys, Bjorn and Ander who were fraternal twins, were talking quietly to themselves on the couch of the other room. Fishlegs ran upstairs to get dressed and I quietly ate my food. It was weird, usually there would have been something going on. Tuffnut would have called me or Astrid would be running around. It was unusually quiet, and I must say, if Fishlegs and I get together then I could get used to this.

Bjorn and Ander walk into the kitchen and see me at the counter.

"Hey, pretty lady, you must be Racheal from what Francis has been telling us." Bjorn is looking at me in a lustful way. I shove the last piece of food in my mouth and pluck a piece of bacon off of Fishlegs' plate.

"Ruffnut and yeah." I say with my mouth full of food.

"So, you willing to tell us what Francis said to get you in bed because we all know he has no game and no looks." I frown and my eyebrows furrow.

"Francis is my boyfriend and I happen to like him just the way he is!" I was overcome with anger. I stomped to Fishlegs' room and sat down on the bed. Fishlegs was there with a toothbrush in his mouth and pants half on. He put the rest of his clothes on and sat next to me. I was still fuming.

"Are you okay, Ruff?" Fishlegs said in a concerned voice. I glared at him and kissed him forcefully on the mouth.

"You are my boyfriend now." I said with determination. Fishlegs looked surprised, but didn't further object. He smiled, in fact, and went to his closet. He pulled out a brown sweatshirt and gave it to me. It was obviously too big and I looked at him in confusion.

"To show that I'm yours." I blushed and got dressed in my blue jeans and shirt from the day before, but added the sweatshirt to it. It smelled like him and I smiled.

 **Hiccup's POV (Last night)**

I have been working on this motorcycle for the past couple hours. It's about a two week job and I wanted to get as much done as possible. Elena had been helping me before she got frustrated and went to talk to Gobber. I taught her a few things, but she's more into fixing people that fixing cars. **(She wants to be a nurse if you didn't know)**

The bike went through a big crash and should have been totaled, but the owner said her dad gave it to her as a present and she didn't want to put it in the junkyard. I wiped my forehead on a rag and looked at the clock on the wall. It was one in the morning! I didn't think that I took that long. I wiped my hands off and went to find Elena. She was sleeping on the couch in Gobber's office. There was a note on the desk from Gobber. It said to take Elena home and don't overwork myself as I often do. I had afternoon classes most of the time so I tended to work late. There was a knock on the door and I went to it. Astrid was standing there looking tired.

"Hi Hiccup. Can I come in?" I was puzzled, why was she here?

"Um, sure come in." I lead her to the office, which really was more like a small closet with a desk and couch crammed into it. There was a bunch of junk on the concrete floors mostly magazines and paperwork.

"So you must be wondering why I'm here at this late hour." I nodded and she went on.

"We'll it's about Elena and I think she might be cheating on you." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Why would you think that Astrid? Elena wouldn't cheat on me. Just like I wouldn't her." Astrid took a deep breath and started to tell me about seeing this guy on a motorcycle dropping her off a few times and that they kissed and hugged and that picked her up a lot. I didn't believe her at first, but then she started describing him and I stopped her.

"Did she say his name?"

"Yeah, it was like Danger, or something?" I chuckled to myself.

"Dagur?" I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"I know him, and I know that Elena would never ever cheat on me with him."

"Why? They seemed pretty friendly to me."

"Well for one, Dagur is Elena's brother and two, Elena and Dagur aren't like that. Dagur may seem like a bad guy, but he's really sweet and would never cheat or purposely hurt someone he knows. Especially a friend." I walked over to the couch and gently shook Elena awake. She yawned and leaned against me as she got up.

"We got to go anyway, though. You should too. It's kind of late." I walked Astrid out and got Elena on the back of my motorcycle and we drove off.

 ***I am totally going to make a Snoggletoff thing in the next chapter. Then I think that I really should make the thing happen***

 **Later on at like four in the morning….**

I dropped Elena off at her parents' house about two and a half hours ago. I'm lying in bed thinking about the past year. It was good and bad. I used to cut myself. At least twice a week. There are scars up and down my arms from where I did. When I left high school in junior year, I was ready to kill myself. I remember it very clearly, but someone stopped me.

 ***Flashback***

 **(This is the night after school ended for Hiccups Junior graduation)**

I can't take it anymore. It's too much for me. I have slashes all on my wrists, but they don't do enough for me. I need to end it once and for all. They finally found out at school what I have been doing, so I can't go back. I go outside and into the woods behind my house. Toothless is still a little puppy and I'm sure he wouldn't miss me all that much. My dad never gave me any indication that he loved me so he wouldn't miss me. I have no friends and no family. The only person I will truly miss, and who might even miss me, is Gobber. He was like a father to me.

My shirt gets torn on a branch. I smell like rotten eggs and the smell is making my eyes water. I reach a little stream and I decide that this would be a nice place to die in. The trees are green and it's fairly nice weather. I get my knife and wash it in the stream. I place it on my already scarred wrists and cut. I let out a shout of surprise when I slipped into the river.

"Shit!" I climbed out of the river bed and sat down. I was just about to make the fatal cut when someone yelled out.

"Don't do it!" I dropped my knife in surprise and it fell into the river, where it was washed downstream. A girl with brown hair jumped across the river and fell to her knees next to me. I was too shocked to say anything. She was beautiful, she had hazel eyes and was wearing a lacey pink dress that went down to her knees.

"Are you okay? Wh-why would you do that?" She looked at my face, searching for an answer. I didn't give one though. She ripped off the bottom part of her dress and soaked it with water then rinsed my wrists. I winced in pain and tried to stop her, but she glared at me.

"Don't even try to stop me. I ruined my dress for you." She wrapped my wrists with her dress and got her phone out of a hidden pocket in her dress.

"There's no cell reception out here." I said, finally speaking up.

"So you do speak." She sounded very annoyed at me.

"Yes, I do. My name is Hunter Haddock and I would shake your hand, but you know."

"Elena Johansson. So why? Why did you do…that?" She motioned to my bandaged wrists. I was quiet, I didn't really want to tell her.

"Sorry that was impersonal. Um, where do you live? I could take you home or to the hospital. I should definitely take you to the hospital. Come on." She pulled me up and we started walking. Then I realized something.

"Why are you even out here? I mean, you don't exactly look like you're hiking." She looked at her ruined dress and blushed.

"My dog ran off. She was at my house and I came home from graduation and she got out and I chased after her." I was about to say something when I got hit with a rush of dizziness. The forest sun and I could see a house in the difference.

"Hunter. Hunter!" I heard a voice, but it sounded far away. I heard one last thing then I blacked out.

I woke up with bright lights around me. Something was holding my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a mop on brown hair. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to remember what had happened. Then it came back to me. I was probably in the hospital. Then the head of hair moved and I saw a face.

"Hunter?"

"Elena? What happened?"

"We were walking back towards my house and you blacked out, from the blood loss most likely."

"Oh, why am I here?"

"They wanted to talk to you about somethings. You were malnourished and lost blood. You also had a bunch of bruises and things on you. They wanted to make sure you were alright." I listened and I frowned. I tried to eat as little as possible so I would die faster. No none knew, they just thought I was weak, but now they know and I have no idea what's going to happen.

"How did you get in here? Isn't it only immediate family?"

"Yeah, and girlfriends." I must have looked confused because she elaborated. "I had to pretend you were my boyfriend to get in here." I nodded and the door opened. A nurse came inside and looked at me. She then swiftly walked out and got the doctor.

"So Mr. Haddock. How are you feeling?" I shrugged and Elena flicked my forehead.

"I'm fine, I guess." I answered. The doctor then started telling us about things that needed to be done. I was malnourished so I needed to be put on a strict diet of carbohydrates and calcium packed foods. I also had depression so I needed to be put in therapy. I was overwhelmed and interrupted the doctor.

"Where's my dad? Shouldn't he be here?" The doctor then told me, that they couldn't get a hold of him and left a message. They were going contact child protective services, but I stopped them saying that I chose not to eat and that my dad never hurt me, which is partially true.

I was in the hospital for several more days until my dad finally showed up. They put me on suicide watch and a strict diet. Within a few months, I gained weight and got attention from my dad which is what I really wanted. I started hanging out with Elena more and more until we finally got together. I convinced Dad to homeschool me and I haven't been happier. We found Elena's dog, whose name was Candie. She had puppies who all died except one and we named her, Overlevende which means Survivor in Danish. We call her Deedee for short. When I finished high school, I applied to colleges all around and got accepted to one nearby. So did Elena so we were going to college together.

 ***Flashback end***

I love Elena. I shot up in bed from that thought. I traced over my scars and looked at the most recent one. It was from a year ago, when Elena found me at the river. I do love her, a whole lot. She was there for me when no one else was and I love her. I was going to tell her too. On our anniversary though, I had saved up a lot of money and I was going to buy a motorcycle for her as she loves mine so much. I was also going to tell her I loved her and I hope she says it back.

 ***I am so sorry. I feel like a bad person. I didn't update for two days. School has been brutal and they keep giving me tests. Also yesterday I couldn't finish this because my parents keep nagging me about stuff. BTW I am not an adult so I live at home still. Don't own HTTYD at all and please review.***


	6. Chapter 6

***I've been thinking about doing a gender bent Httyd story. What do you think? Should it be modern or no?***

 **Elena's POV**

I have no idea what to do. It is the freaking week before my anniversary and I have no idea what to get Hiccup.

He is unique and special and has everything he wants so what in Midgard should I get him? I scream as loud as I can then quiet down. I'm at my parents' house and they were probably asleep. Well, they aren't now. Also my brothers are home. My room is a kind of small, I have a desk and a book shelf and a queen sized bed, but they are all crammed in together and I don't have much room for anything else.

My door slams open and my parents and brothers rush in. I smile sheepishly at them.

"Sorry." My second oldest brother grumbles and walks out which is soon followed by my parents.

"So did you have a nightmare or something?" Dagur asks.

"No. It's Hiccup. I don't know what to do about him." Dagur looks enraged for a second, but before he can go into protective brother mode I say something.

"Our anniversary is in a week and I don't know what to get him." Dagur visible calms down and sits on the bed next to me. He gathers me into a hug and we sit in silence for a few moments.

"You could plan a date." Dagur suggests. I nod, but stay quiet.

"You could get a tattoo?" Dagur tries again. I start to shake my head, but then nod.

"I could. I could get a really meaningful one. We could both get one, me and Hunter." I get up from the bed and go to my computer which is lying on my desk. I look up meaningful tattoos. I look at images and see a bunch of words and symbols then I see a picture. It has a person with scars all over their wrist holding hands with a person without scars and they both have a semicolon tattooed on their wrists. So I look it up.

There is this thing called the Semicolon project. Its spreading awareness about self-harm. It means that it's a continuation of a sentence rather than the abrupt stop of a period. Some couples put the semicolon and the date that they met on their bodies.

 **(*Please spread awareness of self-harm. It is never okay to berate yourselves, you should find one thing that you love about yourself and hold on to it. It could be your freckles or your laugh or your art skills or your friends, just find something that you love and keep it in your heart. It may save your life.*)**

I realized that would be the perfect gift for him. I found him trying to kill himself and stopped him. It would remind both of us that we met at the right moment and it brought us together.

"I have an idea. I don't know if he'll love it or if he'll hate it, but I have an idea."

 **Hiccup's POV**

Snotlout kept looking at me. He looked like he needed to say something. He never did though, which was weird. He's usually the straight forward type. Tuffnut sure is.

 ***Flashback***

 **(A few months earlier, the day after Ruffnut apologized)**

"Hey! Hey Hunter! Wait up!" A voice called out to me after my rare morning classes. I turned toward the voice and saw Tuffnut Thorsten run up to me.

"Um, hey."

"Hey man." I looked at Tuff and saw that he looked a bit…high.

"So what did you want? I actually have a class next and I need to go soon." Tuff's hands were shaking and his eyes started to water, he was obviously high.

"So man, I was going to apologize. I am sorry about how we treated you." I was surprised. I didn't know that Tuffnut could apologize, but then again Ruffnut cried last night so I guess anything is possible.

"Thanks Tuff. That means a lot."

"No problem man. Have you seen Chicken around here though? I think that I brought her today, but she got out." And I think Tuffnut is crazy.

"No I haven't seen um Chicken, but I'll let you know if we find her." Tuffnut nodded and walked away calling 'Chicken!' every few minutes.

 ***Flashback end***

Snotlout is really strange. He keeps glancing down at my wrists, then looking away. I think he feels guilty, but I have no idea what's going on in his head.

I walk to my next class. My anniversary is in a week and I have everything planned out. I'm going to take Elena out for dinner after spending the day with her and then after dinner we are going to Gobber's Garage so I can give her the motorcycle. It's all black except for a design on the front that has white, purple, and blue flowers and cursive font saying 'I love you'.

I think that she suspects something because I haven't taken her to the garage in a while, but she's not too suspicious because she hasn't asked any questions so far.

 **Elena's POV**

I'm at Hiccup's place waiting for him to get back from afternoon classes. I only had three classes today, two of my professors were sick. I know Hiccup wants to take me out for our anniversary, but I don't know what else or where. It's really exciting and nerve wracking. I can't wait until next Friday. After Hiccup takes me to dinner, I'll take him to the tattoo place. We'll get our tattoos, but I won't let him know what it is until we both get ours done, then I'll tell him. I know he's indifferent to getting a tattoo because on one of our dates we played twenty questions and he said he would like a meaningful one.

I think that I really love him. He means the world to me.

I heard the door open and turn around. It's Hunter. I run and jump on his back as he's setting his stuff down.

"Hi, babe!" I say, enthusiastically.

"Hey. You're unusually cheery today. Are you having mood swings again?" I get down and swat his arm playfully.

"No, stupid. I'm just excited for Friday." He smiles and brings me over to the couch.

"What do you want for dinner? I could make something." I smile at him and snuggle up next to him.

"How about a movie and pizza?" He nods and gets out his phone. I go upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I go into the bedroom and grab two pairs of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I quickly change and march downstairs to give him the sweat pants. He takes off his shirt and I watch like the little pervert I am. He motions me to turn around, which I reluctantly do, and changes his pants.

"What? No shirt for me?" I smirk and we sit on the couch looking for a movie. There's a knock on the door and Hiccup answers it. I hear a sultry female voice and look at Hunter who's stammering and blushing. I get up from the couch because I'm hangry and they are taking too long.

She's looking at Hunter like a piece of meat with her black hair and green eyes, which were roaming all over his bare chest. **(Maybe it's Heather maybe it's not)**

"Hi I'm this _fine_ specimen's girlfriend and I'm hungry so could you please hurry it up. Thanks you're a doll." I said, in a sickly sweet voice. She straightens up immediately and gives us the pizza, we pay and give her a tip although I don't think she deserved it.

"Jealous?" Hunter asks, regaining his composure.

"No, just hungry." We sit down on the couch and are about to watch a movie when there's yet another knock on the door. Mad, I get up and stomp to the door with Hunter not far behind me.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I yell. Then I realize that it's Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid. They look taken aback at my outburst because usually I'm so level headed.

"Well sorry to bother you. We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out, but it seems that you're busy…."Tuffnut says, offended.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry and people keep knocking at the door." Hunter looks at me and smirks. I ignore him.

"Come on in." Hunter says. I glare at him and stalk to the couch.

"Well now that you're here there's no point of you leaving so we'll just order more food and we can have a movie night. If you guys want, that is."

They look at each other and Astrid answers.

"Hell yeah!"

 **A few hours later….**

Ruffnut is snuggled against Fishlegs as we finish up the fourth Fast and Furious movie.

( **Don't own or anything just really love the movie.)**

Astrid is leaning against the couch with pepperoni pizza in her hand while Tuffnut is next to her, glaring at Fishlegs. Toothless is lying on the floor in front of the T.V. looking at Astrid because she hasn't even looked at the pizza for the last ten minutes. Hiccup fell asleep and hour ago and I'm about an inch away from dozing off myself. It has been a really nice night though it's about two in the morning now.

My eyes are slowly closing and I see Astrid motion for the guys to get up. Ruffnut is sleeping and Fishlegs picks her up. They all head out the door with a whisper of thanks to me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**PLEASE READ. I NEED OPINIONS.**_

 ***This is it people. The anniversary chapter! I am so excited! Beware though there's a twist at the end. Also who should be with Astrid?**

 **Eret, I could fit him into the story. He could be Dagur and Elena's brother or he could be someone else.**

 **Snotlout, don't like them together for obvious reasons.**

 **Tuffnut, it could work.**

 **Heather, you never know maybe Heather's bi and Astrid is too.**

 **Dagur, I don't know it could work though I prefer female Hiccup and Dagur. Idk why though.**

 **Or she could just be lonely or with an OC. If you have an idea for a possible Astrid's boyfriend the OC please give me ideas.**

 **Let me know in your reviews, I look forward to them. Oh and if I don't publish them it's because I have other things to do because I have a lot of homework to get through. Also I'm going to say that Valka died because I don't know where to fit her in.**

 **So in America the school system is wacky (we start school in freaking August or September) so let's say that they started college in June and now it's about October.***

 **Hiccup's POV**

I spent the night at Elena's parents' house for the first time. Her dad was less than thrilled, but her mom was ecstatic. She kept checking in on us to see if we needed anything. It was kind of nice to have a mom fussing over me because mine died in a car accident when I was a baby. I slept in Elena's room, although it was a bit uncomfortable with her parents' room right next to hers. I was sitting on the couch checking my phone to see if my dad had texted me, when Elena's mom comes up to me. She's a bit of a chubby woman and she's a bit short, but Elena looks exactly like her. She has the same warm hazel eyes and freckles and brown hair, but Elena has her dad's high cheekbones and large nose.

"Hi sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?" I look up and see Elena's mom, Mrs. Johansson.

"I can make it. I usually make my own anyways." She smiled.

"How about we make it together? We could have waffles." I nodded and got up. We worked together for the next twenty minutes making breakfast.

As the last of the waffles finished cooking, I set the table. I didn't have much experience with setting tables, but I tried my best. When everything was set up I looked over my work and decided that it looked good. We set up the food and Mrs. Johansson called down everyone. Elena came down in jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. She looked beautiful.

We ate breakfast and engaged in some conversation, but it was mostly congratulations for our anniversary. We have only about three classes today so we were going to have breakfast, then go our separate ways and meet up at the restaurant for dinner.

Dagur offered to take Elena to class, but I decided that I wanted to take her because we would be spending our day in class instead of with each other. So after breakfast we said our goodbyes and we got on my motorcycle.

When we arrived at campus, I hugged Elena.

"So you'll meet me at the restaurant at eight?" Elena asked me. She looked up at my face, her hazel eyes shining.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I kissed her goodbye and we went our separate ways.

 **After class was over a few hours later….**

I got out of class with an idea in my mind. I didn't know how I didn't think of this before. I hopped onto my motorcycle and drove to the nearest jewelry store. I parked and ran inside.

"Hi, I'm looking for something for my girlfriend." The lady behind the desk looked me up and down. She had her hair piled on top of her head in an elaborate bun. She had a purple pencil skirt and a white blouse on. She had a pointed nose and dark skin. She looked very professional.

"Welcome! What are you looking for? A necklace? A bracelet? An _engagement ring,_ perhaps?" I quickly shook my head.

"Do you have promise rings?" I asked. Her eyes lit up in excitement. She started asking me a bunch of questions about Elena and I knew that it would be a long time before I got out of there, but I had time.

 **Elena's POV**

Dagur was waiting outside when I got out.

"Hey Dagur!"

"Hey Bunny! Where am I taking you? I have agreed to be your chauffeur for the afternoon." I smile and hug Dagur.

"Thanks, but could you drop me off at home? I need to take a shower and change my clothes for my date tonight." Dagur grinned.

"Say no more." I climbed onto the back of his motorcycle and off we were.

I took a shower and got dressed in a new outfit that I bought. It was a short in the front long in the back kind of dress. It was dark blue with a lacey top and a sweetheart neckline. I got the necklace that Hunter got me when we first started dating. I put on a bit of makeup and did my hair into a braided bun. I put on black high heels and started to walk downstairs.

My mother and brothers gasped. My dad had tears in his eyes.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful." I smiled at my dad's kind words and gave them all a hug.

"Take my car. I don't want her hair messed up. She looks very beautiful." My brother said. He has an old car, but it's a classic. I grinned and hugged him again and then we got going.

Ten minutes later we arrived at 'The Cove'. It was a very fancy restaurant that lots of people go to for engagements, but for Hunter and me, it was for our special dates. Hunter knew the owners, Bucket and Mulch and they always give us the best tables. I gave Dagur a kiss and said that I would see him tomorrow.

I sat down at our reserved table and waited for Hunter.

It had been about ten minutes until a guy came in. I looked up, expecting it to be Hunter when I realized it wasn't. Disappointed, I ordered a drink. I waited.

And waited and waited and waited. It had been about two hours when my phone began to ring. It was an unknown number, but I answered it hoping it to be Hunter. It wasn't. It was the hospital.

"Hello is this Elena Johansson?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"It is Berk Cross Hospital. I hate to tell you this, but your boyfriend has been in an accident. He is in critical condition. Please come as soon as you can." Tears started running down my face. I kept my voice under control until I hung up then I cried freely. The bartender came over to me and asked what was wrong and if I needed a cab home. I shook my head. I told him that I needed a cab to the hospital because my boyfriend was there. He nodded and gave me a napkin. I immediately started bawling. I usually wasn't as emotional, but I had a bunch of emotions running through my head.

Mulch came over and gave me a hug. He had heard what had happened. The bartender then got me to take me to the cab. The other guests in the restaurant also heard what happened and gave me sad looks. I got in the cab and tried to tip the bartender, but he wouldn't take my money. I understood and pulled myself together.

I had to stay strong. For Hunter and for myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunter's POV**

 **(Before the crash)**

I finally got the ring. It was beautiful. It was rose gold with a leafy pattern that I knew Elena would love. The centerpiece was a bean-shaped dot of rose gold. On the inside it says, "All things great things come from something small."

 **(*It was the inscription on my teacher's ring. Her's was a bean. It was really sweet and I thought I could use the idea.*)**

I got a box with it just because I wanted to keep it safe and if Elena didn't wear it for an occasion then she could keep it there. I put the box in my pocket and got on my motorcycle. I was about ten minutes late to our date, but I think that it was worth it. I drove off and glanced down to see if the box was still there when I heard a loud honk. I looked up and saw a flash of light.

All I could feel was pain. White blinding pain that made everything down to my teeth hurt. I couldn't think all I could feel was pain. Then I heard screeches. Squeals and screeches. Then something touching my face. It was warm and numbed the pain for a while, then it came back full force. I moaned.

"He's alive! Come on, stay with me. Fucking stay with me!" A female voice was heard.

"Where's the fucking ambulance?" They bellowed again. Then sirens were heard. I didn't know what was happening. Did someone get hurt?

Then I felt myself get lifted up. I liked the feeling. It was nice, then I got set down again. I saw a bright light. It was pretty. I saw a woman at the end of the light, she looked familiar, like I should know her. I started to go towards her and the light. She had on a white flowy dress. Her brown hair was flowing all around her and her bright green eyes were shining. She held her arms out to me.

"Clear!" Someone yelled and I got pulled back away from her. I tried again and I got pulled back. Three times, I tried and then I heard a voice. It was like angel. I saw flashes of memories. Of this girl with the voice of an angel.

"Hunter! Stop that! I'm trying to work!"

"I really like you, too."

"Don't leave! I need you."

I heard her voice, then I remembered something. Elena. That was the angel's name and I couldn't leave her so I stopped trying to go. I stayed for Elena. Then everything went dark.

 **Elena's POV**

I arrived at the hospital and payed the cab driver and ran into the building. I tripped and fell onto the floor. I yanked off my heels and ran to the front desk. There was a woman with blonde hair in a messy bun. She had purple scrubs on. She looked to be about forty.

"Hunter Haddock!" I spoke, desperately. She showed sympathy for a moment then her face became stone cold.

"Name and relation."

"Elena Johansson, fiancée." She looked me up and down. She focused on my tear-streaked face. She looked down at her computer and typed in a few things. I only said fiancée because usually immediate family and spouses get told things faster than just girlfriends and friends.

"He's in emergency surgery. You have to wait. I'm sorry, sweetie." I nodded, weakly and went to the waiting room. Some people were crying, others looked sleep deprived. A few were waiting calmly and patiently.

I went to the bathroom to clean off my face. It was puffy and mascara and tear streaked. I pulled out a few makeup wipes and cleaned my face. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"Elena?" I turned to look and saw Stoick. He looked a bit disheveled. He grabbed me into a bear hug and we sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Stoick was shaking me awake.

"Yes?" I ask confused. Stoick smiles weakly.

"He's out of surgery, dear." I pop up and smile. The doctor is standing there with a grim smile on his face.

"Can we see him? Is he alright? Why was he in surgery?" The doctor shakes his head.

"He is out of surgery, but he's in a coma. He suffered many injuries. A few broken bones and scrapes, but only one major injury." I furrow my eyebrows and frown, confused.

"What do you mean 'major injury'? Can we see him or not?" He sighs.

"He lost his leg. His left one. The bone was shattered and the muscle shredded. There was nothing that could have been done. I'm sorry."

The hits just kept coming. Accident, coma, injuries, and now this. And on my anniversary no less. I nodded, not really hearing anything else. Stoick asked me if I wanted to see him first. I nodded again.

The doctor led me to his room. Number 216. I opened the door and walked inside.

There was my boyfriend. His face scratched up and his left arm and right leg in a green cast. I walked over to his bedside and pulled a chair over. He had an oxygen mask over his face and his hair was mussed up.

"Hi honey. Not the anniversary we were expecting, huh?" I smiled through my tears. I took his hand and held it to my cheek.

Beep… Beep… Beep… went the machine.

"I love you. Please wake up soon." I whispered. I kissed his cheek one last time and headed out the door. Stoick was standing there waiting. I hugged him and asked that after he saw Hunter, could he take him to Hunter's place. He nodded and went in. Ten minutes later he came out with his face tear streaked and we left.

When I got to Hunter's place, I hugged Stoick and went in. I got a large welcome home by Toothless. He looked around for Hunter and when he couldn't find him I explained that he wouldn't be home for a while. Toothless whined and buried his nose in the crook of my neck. I went upstairs and showered.

In Hunter's clothes, I climbed onto his bed and Toothless leaned against me. I called my parents and told them what had happened. They offered to come and get me, but I declined. I called each and every one of Hunter's friends and teachers and told them what was going on. At last, I called Hunter's old bullies and new friends. I told them about Hunter. They offered me condolences for him. I accepted them and asked if they would like to visit him in the hospital. They all immediately said yes and that they would visit him tomorrow.

After I finished all of the calls, I pulled the covers over my head and held a pillow to my chest. I sniffed in Hunter's scent and fell into a fitful sleep. I already missed him.


	9. Chapter 9

***I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was in the hospital and they wouldn't let me have a computer. Now I'm sick again, but I'm at home with a computer so it's fine. I don't understand why the guests keep hating on my story. I didn't do it for anyone, but me. I like reading my published stories. And for my other story. I'm sorry for people who were reading that. I will finish it I just lost inspiration. Also I want to start another story. Maybe a HIccstrid, but maybe Dagcup. It will be gender swapped, female Hiccup and male Astrid. Regular everybody else. And also I did not replace Astrid with Elena first of all because if I did she would be a blonde with blue eyes who punches Hiccup. So excuuusssseeee me for wanting something different. Thank you.***

 **Hiccup's POV**

I don't have a clue what is happening. Everything is dark. I hear voices, but I don't know who they are.

"I love you. I miss you. I'll be back in a minute." I hear this female voice a lot. I don't know what time it is or how many minutes have gone by, but I think that I need to wake up. Wake up from what? I don't know, but I feel like I've slept for a long time.

There are multiple voices. There are three female voices and four men ones. Two of the voices are brief and only come in from time to time. **(The doctor and nurse).** One of the men's voices are deep and booming and comes in almost as much as the I-love-you woman. **(Stoick)** There are two voices that always come in together. Sometimes staying for a long time other times just briefly. There was a guy's voice and a girl's voice. They sounded almost the same though the female voice was a bit rougher. It was also more feminine only by a little bit though. **(The twins)**

"Hey Cuz," That was a new voice. "I know that you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted you to hear me out." The voice took a deep breath and his voice cracked.

"I am so sorry. I am the worst cousin ever. I don't know what I was thinking. I was young and stupid. I remember that Astrid said that she had a crush on you. She was talking to Ruffnut and I just couldn't believe that she would like you. The weak little toothpick. So when she stopped hanging out with you. I took the chance to go after you and try to fix my broken heart. I really did like Astrid under my cockiness and rude demeanor. I really am sorry and I hope that when you wake up that you will forgive me."

I have a very faint memory of a little boy getting beat up by a dark haired guy. That must be me and the buff guy must be… my cousin? I didn't know.

"Hi. I'm back. I convinced the nurse to let me stay a bit longer than I was supposed to. She must have felt bad for me. You were asleep for a long time." That voice seemed familiar. She said that a bit meekly, like she was asking permission. I then felt warmth. All around warmth. I wanted to see the face that said that she loved me at least a thousand times. To hold her and say I love you back. I tried and tried to wake up and at last I saw something.

A sliver of light. Pinks and oranges and blues and purples. I opened my eyes more and saw that I was looking at a sunset. A beautiful one. I look down and see a brown haired young woman. She looked familiar. She was curled around my torso. I didn't know if she was sleeping or not. I haven't seen her face yet. I brought my hand up to my face and found a mask. I pulled it off and coughed a bit. The woman shifted, but didn't get up. I moved over a bit and pulled the woman to my chest. She sighed and leaned in. Then she tensed suddenly. She shot up and hit my chin with her head.

I grunted and she winced. Then she looked at my face. She pulled her face to mine. She had tears in her hazel eyes. The woman was straddling my thighs.

"Hunter?" I remembered something. Then flashes of memories came back at me like bullets. I blinked and pulled her to my chest.

"Elena." I remembered everything. This was my girlfriend of a year.

"Hunter." Her voice broke and she started crying. She hugged me tight.

"I love you too." She looked up at me. Tears in her eyes that were red and puffy, dark circles underneath her eyes, messy hair, and I have never seen anyone more beautiful. I kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but full of passion and love.

I held her close for a few minutes. Whispering sweet nothings into her hair. I loved being here and not in the dark void that was my mind. Us where we are close and in love and not really talking, but listening to each other.

The door suddenly opened and a nurse walked in. She saw us cuddling and her eyes widened. She quickly walked out of the door and in a few minutes walked in with the doctor. He went over to me and checked my eyes and ears. Then he checked my throat and asked me to do specific things like say words and make noises. My voice cracked a few times, but I did them. The doctor then walked out. The nurse checked my vitals and was about to walk out, but I stopped her.

"Wait. Do you have my stuff? The stuff from the crash?" She paused for a minute.

"Yes actually. Give me a few minutes and I'll give them to you." I nodded and she walked out. Elena got up and went over to the table with a chair. There were a lot of gifts there. They ranged from get-well cards to balloons to stuffed animals. Elena got a green sweatshirt and handed it to me. I realized that it was a bit cold. I put it on. My girlfriend was smiling and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just. You've been in a coma for three weeks and I haven't see you move for a long time." I frowned.

"Three weeks? I missed a bunch of classes." She sat on the bed and put her hand on my blanket covered thigh. I had an itch on my left calf, but I left it alone.

"I took care of it. There are a few people in your classes who took notes for you." I smiled at her. The nurse came in and handed me my stuff in a plastic bag. I looked through it until I found what I wanted. I tried to get up from the bed, but Elena looked worried.

"Y-you're still healing. Don't get up. Please." I looked confused for a moment and reached down to scratch my leg because the itch was becoming insufferable. I reached down to where my calf was, but I just hit empty air. I reached around and felt a bunch of bandages. I flung the blanket off and looked down at what was left of my leg in horror.

"W-what? Where is my leg?" Elena hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. During the crash, the truck ran over your leg. It hit your body too, but your leg took most of the impact. The bone was shattered and the muscle was shredded. There was nothing they could do. You would have gotten and infection and you would have died if they didn't amputate it."

I nodded still staring at my leg. I had gotten over the shock of it as Elena was talking, but I didn't know how to comprehend it. Gobber had lost an arm and a leg when he was in the military. He was in Vietnam and they were blown off.

I held the box in my hand. I felt that I should give it to her. I didn't know if it was the right moment. I didn't really care though. I pushed Elena away and moved away from her. She looked hurt.

"Elena, I know that this isn't exactly the right moment, but I don't really care." She looked a bit frightened.

I pulled out the box and smiled. "I thought about this three weeks ago. I wanted to tell you that I loved you and give you this, but it's better late than never." She covered her mouth.

"Isn't this a little fast? I mean we've only been dating for a year." I smiled and shook my head. I opened the box.

"It's not a proposal, though I hope that one day I will propose. It's a promise. I promise not to leave you or harm you or cheat on you if you promise to do the same. I hope that you will still love cripple me just as you loved the old me." She frowned and looked angry.

"You are not cripple. Not even close because you can still do everything you used to. Or you will when you get a prosthetic. And of course I'll still love you, you mutton head. I'll always love you and I promise I'll never cheat, never hurt you, or leave you. Now give me the damn ring, stupid."

I laughed and gave her the ring. She looked it over and saw the inscription. In the next moment, I found myself on my back and getting my face peppered with kisses. I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and heard 'awws' behind us. We looked up and saw a team of nurses smiling at us. A young female nurse came over to us and checked the heart monitor. She then turned to me.

"You're heart monitor went crazy a few minutes ago. We ran in and saw you pull out the ring."

I blushed and Elena kissed my cheek. She chuckled and turned and left us alone.

"Oh that reminds me. I got something. We were supposed to get them together, but…" She trailed off and I understood. She got off the bed and took her, or rather my, sweatshirt off and turned around. She pulled up her tank top and at the base of her spine was a small semicolon, a heart, and a double infinity sign and a date. It was the date that we met.

"It means I'll love you forever and that I stopped you from killing yourself. I wanted to just get the semicolon and the date, but I liked the infinity sign and the heart." I was speechless. Never has anyone ever given me such a meaningful gift. I just kissed her and held her. It was the best gift anyone has ever gotten me.

 **(Two weeks later)**

I finally got to go home. I was staying at my dad's place until I could be left alone. I got my prosthetic yesterday and have been going to physical therapy. My therapist, Eric, said that I was doing very well. We hung out a few times. He was single and only a few years older than me. Sometimes we go to the gym, other times we just hang out at my house watching football or something.

The door opened and Elena walked in. I was on the couch drawing Toothless who was on my dad's expensive white rug.

"Hey babe. Astrid is here by the way. So is Scott. And Eric too." She kissed my cheek and sprinted up the steps to my room. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." I rubbed my chin. I needed to shave.

"Hey, can we come in?" I looked towards the door and saw Astrid standing there with the guys.

"Yeah." I stayed on the couch because I left my prosthetic in my room. How I got on the couch was a mystery.

"Hey man. How are you feeling?" Eric jumped on the couch next to me and grabbed the remote.

"I'm fine. How did that date go? Was she cute?" Eric scoffed.

"Um, no. She looked like the bride of Grendel. She was so ugly and she ate more than a yak. She looked like she weighed more too." I snorted and started laughing. He shoved my shoulder and I tumbled off if the couch. Toothless licked my face and smiled, as much as a dog could smile that is. Astrid came over and sat next to Eric. She stole the remote from him and turned on football ( **American football, not soccer or the other football)**. Scott came over to, but sat on the floor.

He took out his phone and called someone. I wiped off Toothless's slobber. I shook my head and climbed back on to the couch. I got out my phone and texted Snotlout. He had been avoiding me ever since I woke up.

Hiccup- I heard everything you said in the hospital. I forgive you and you've done a lot to make it up.

Snot- you heard that?

Hiccup- Yeah.

Snot- Thx. I really am sorry you know.

Hiccup- I know.

I put my phone away and smacked Snotlout's head. He glared at me and I smiled. He smiled also and hit my arm. We were watching our team score a touchdown when the door burst open.

"The party don't stop unless we are here!" Tuffnut yelled and jumped on the couch. Ruffnut was standing there with a crazy grin on her face and Fishlegs by her side. She ran and sat on the floor. Fishlegs followed and sat next to her.

"Pizza's coming in three minutes." Elena came downstairs in yoga pants and another one of my shirts. Her hair was still wet and was in towel **(Ladies, you know the swish-swish towel hats that we do when our hair is wet. Yeah that's it).** Tuffnut and Snotlout were ogling them and I smacked them both on the head. She came over and sat on my lap. I glared at my cousin and friend. They avoided my gaze and looked back at the game.

Pizza came right on time. I got up and hobbled to the door. Elena brought me my prosthetic when she came down. It was a girl with wild blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked familiar. I squinted at her and then I realized who it was.

"Cami!" This was my old friend. She lived in a different town and was a year younger than me. Her name was Camille Bog. She lived on Breakneck. I used to go there a couple times because my dad was meeting a business partner, Cami's mom, Bertha. Her eyes widened.

"Haddock! How ya been?" I smiled. She tackled me into a hug after putting the pizza down.

"I'm fine actually, other than being a bit of a cripple." Cami looked me up and down and her gaze stopped at my leg.

"You stupid mutton head. I thought you promised me that you wouldn't get hurt after last time." I winced and avoided her gaze as she glared at me with the fierce gaze from the very depths of Hel's soul.

"Oh well. I guess since that I'm here we should catch up. I'm in college now here in Berk. Plus this was my last shift. And the money that I make is mine." I chuckled. She had the most random mood swings. I turned to the couch. Everyone was giving me questioning looks, especially Elena.

"This is my old friend, Camille. She lives in Breakneck." They all nodded. Tuffnut was looking at her with interest. She looked at him and winked. He immediately turned away and blushed. I smirked. They would be a cute couple.

Cami brought over the pizza and went to a cabinet underneath the sink. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of vodka.

"Who wants to do shots?" I shook my head. The last time we did that we were thirteen. We found my dad's secret stash of alcohol and ended up drunk and in a ditch about a mile from my house. I could actually handle my alcohol really well. The others on the other hand.

 **Later….**

I was feeling a little buzzed, but other than that I was fine. Everyone else, though, was full on completely wasted. I felt like I was dealing with a bunch of children. Tuffnut and Cami were making out in one of the chair then they disappeared. Snotlout invited a bunch of frat boys and sorority girl and now this little get together has become a full on midnight party.

I've never had one before because I wasn't popular. I've been to a few, but none as intense as this. There were people in the pool. Probably some people having sex in one of the six bedrooms. It was ridiculous. I kept Elena away from the frat boys and gave her water. She sobered up a little and was able to look me in the eyes.

"We could go to your room and have a little _fun_." I shook my head. She was drunk and I was not having it. I got went outside to clear my head up a little. There were freaking people on the roof. This has been going on for about four hours now and I was tired. People probably have classes tomorrow and it's already three in the morning.

"The police are coming! Somebody called the police!" I shouted. Everybody froze and the music got turned off. Then everyone ran out the door and off the roof and out of the pool. I got caught up in the crowd, but somehow I made it to my front door. I waited a few more minutes until the stampede of people dispersed and I walked in. There was Elena, Snotlout, Cami, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Eric, standing there.

"Of all of the irresponsible Idiotic things you could have done. This tops the charts." I stood there glaring at Cami. Then I started laughing and Cami joined in.

"Did you see everyone's faces as they ran? It was so funny!" I gasped.

"Oh my gods, I can breathe." We fell to the ground holding our stomachs. Everyone looked puzzled at first especially Tuffnut because he was the most drunk of anybody.

I shook my head and helped Cami up.

"Okay we need to get this cleaned up because my dad is coming back in the morning. Or later in the morning." Their eyes widened and they nodded. I directed them to the cleaning closet and we got to work.

"Cami you get bed sheets. Through them into the washer. Astrid and Eric you get trash. Ruffnut and Tuffnut you get people who haven't left yet. There are air horns in my room. Fishlegs and Snotlout you fix the furniture and wash dishes. Elena and I will clean the floor, the walls, the counters, and tables. If you finish, go help other people. Alright let's go."

We worked determinedly with no breaks. There were a few people left over from the party, but not that many. There was pizza on the walls and in the couch and we had to clean that off. There was a lot of rash left behind and the bed sheets were sticky from food or alcohol, I don't know. We finished at about seven in the morning, which wasn't that bad. Everyone was tired and still a bit buzzed so we drank some water and fell asleep on the floor and couch.

 ***So please review and thank you for reading. Also this may be the second to last chapter. I'm not sure.***


	10. Chapter 10

***To clear up any confusion, the story will be completed. I will have two more chapters. This one and another one. Also I gave my sister food poisoning from some brownies I made. I can cook because cooking is an art. Baking is a science and I cannot bake. Also for that guest that keeps posing rude comments about Elena on my story, I do not care what you think. I made Elena because she was not Astrid. I don't hate Astrid anymore. I actually like her. She's nice and more mature than she was in the first movie. Also this is fiction if you don't like my version of fiction go find another story to criticize. I only want positive reviews. Also thank you so much for your positive review. That really lifted my spirts. Also I don't know what you mean about just creating Elena because she's different from Astrid. Of course she's different that's why I made her. I made her just for the sake of being a different person and something new and different than the Astrid and Hiccup stories out there because there are a lot and I like variety.***

 **(They are in there second year of college now)**

 **Astrid's POV**

 **A few months later…**

I really like Eric. He's very cool. We hang out a lot more than usual and sometimes we are up so late talking or watching a movie that we spend the night at each other's places. I've gotten in trouble a few times because of that.

I think that I want to ask him out. He may be a few years older than me, but I'm almost 20 so it's legal.

I put down my textbook and journal and hop out of bed. My blue and yellow sheets are a bit messed up and I have clothes strewn across the floor. I step over the growing pile of dirty clothes and make my way to Eric's apartment. It turns out that Hic-Hunter, Fishlegs, and Eric all live in the same apartment building. Ruffnut is over Fishlegs' place again so I had the whole dorm to myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked a mess. I brushed my blonde hair into a neat ponytail and put on my brown headband and changed my shirt which had a few stains on it.

Once I was finished I checked myself out. I now had on black yoga pants and a blue and yellow long sleeved shirt on. I smiled and got my keys and put them in a black purse that I decided to bring last minute.

"On to ask the guy that I like to go out with me. What could go wrong?" I asked myself, nervously.

 **Eric's POV**

 **(*Also if you didn't know already this is Eret son of Eret*)**

I was going to ask Astrid out. She may be four years younger than me, but she's almost twenty so it's legal. I also bought her a bird. I was hoping that if she rejects me then she can at least keep the bird.

I don't know what compelled me to do this. I'm Eric ladies' man, doesn't care about feelings, and doesn't do relationships. But when she's around I get tingles down my spine and can't think straight. She's like this angel who just showed up one day.

I have to get this bird in its cage before I go to Astrid's place. She was a blue and yellow parrot who wouldn't keep quiet. She talked and talked about fish and chips and pot stickers.

"Shit!" I yelled when the stupid bird pooped on my head. "Now I have to take a shower."

"Shit!" The bird repeated. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I groaned and opened the cage door just in case the parrot wanted to go in her cage. I ran to the bathroom and threw off my clothes. I hopped into the shower and washed my black hair really well. Bird poop was disgusting. When I finished, I quickly went out of the shower and dried off.

I put on some boxers and went to my room where the bird was. She was sitting in her cage looking at me. I slowly walked to her silver cage. I shut the door quickly and she squawked, but didn't do anything else.

Then there was a knock on the door. I turned around and went to the door my hair still slightly damp.

I opened the door and saw Astrid. She looked at me and her cheeks went red. It was probably the cold though. She was avoiding my gaze. I looked down and saw my state of undress. My cheeks flared up and I quickly ran into my room.

I got dressed in black jeans and a blueish gray tank top sweatshirt.

 **(*you know the sleeveless sweatshirts with the strings if you don't you can look it up*)**

I walked out of my room and saw Astrid's cheeks still red. I became concerned very quickly.

"Are you cold? I could get you a blanket." She glanced at my face then looked down.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something." She winced and I noticed how small her voice was. It was strange.

"Oh. I, um, I have something to ask you as well. I-I also have a gift for you." Did I fucking stutter? She's really getting to me. Astrid moves closer to me.

"So where are we going?" She smirks at my stutter. I glare at her and clear my throat.

"To the bedroom." She furrows her eyebrows and bites her lip. "What? You don't trust me?" She frowns then nods with determination. She takes my hand.

"Let's go." I look down and look at Astrid's face that was probably just as red as mine. I try not to notice how warm her hand is and the butterflies in my stomach.

I lead her to the bedroom door and let go of her hand. It looked like her face fell when I let go of her hand, but it must have been a trick of the light though because her face was void of any emotion. I went behind her and covered her eyes.

"Wha-?" She protested.

"Shh. You'll see."

"Hmm. Okay." I smiled in victory and lead her inside. I saw the bird in her cage with her eyes closed. I uncovered Astrid's eyes and she blinked a few times.

"Wha-? A bird!" I rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations, you identified a species." I said sarcastically. I picked a lot up from Hunter.

Astrid turned to me and punched me hard.

"Shit!" The bird exclaimed proudly. She puffed out her chest and squawked at me. I rubbed my arm and glared at her. Astrid glared right back.

"You should know better than to teach birds curse words." My eyes widened.

"Hey!" She cut me off though with another punch.

"Ow! Jeez Astrid." She looked ready to punch me again, but I held up my hands.

"Sorry! Sorry. Do you like her?" She claimed down and nodded her head.

"Yeah. She's an amazing bird. What's her name?"

"I don't know. How about you name her?" She looked shocked for a moment and sat down on the bed, deep in thought.

"How about… Bluebell?" I nodded, but the bird squawked angrily.

"Shit name! Shit name!" Astrid looked offended, but then she smiled.

"Stormfly?" The bird visibly calmed down and unruffled her feathers.

"Stormfly! Stormfly! Stormfly!" Astrid giggled and opened the cage before I could stop her.

"No!" I yelled as Stormfly flew towards Astrid. Then Stormfly settled herself down on Astrid's shoulder and I stopped.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Astrid blurted suddenly.

She looked horrified at first then she blushed heavily and started petting Stormfly. I was surprised. I didn't know that Astrid liked me. I smiled and sat next to Astrid on the bed.

"Do you want Stormfly?" I said calmly. Astrid's face reddened.

"What kind of answer is that? I asked you out and all you said was if I wanted the bird?" Astrid yelled at me.

She stood up and marched out the room. Stormfly flew after her. I ran my hand threw my hair and went after her.

"Yes!" Astrid stopped at the front door.

"What?" I blushed and walked close up to her so that she was trapped between me and the door.

"Yes. I would like to go out with you." Astrid looked flustered. She looked down put her hands behind her back. "You have nothing to say?" I said, smirking.

"Ow! You have to stop punching-!" Astrid punched me then kissed me. I leaned into the kiss and ended up pushed Astrid's head in to the door.

"Ow!" She winced and rubbed her head. I backed up a bit.

"Sorry." She smiled laughed quietly for a little bit. I joined in and we both ended in the same spot as before.

"So I can keep Stormfly?" Astrid asked quietly. I nodded and she hooked her arms around my neck. I hoisted her up so her face was level with mine.

"So I get a date with the famous Astrid Hofferson?" She snorted and buried her face in my neck. She nodded after a beat and I started to make my way to the bedroom. I made it and gently set her down on her back with me on top. I kissed her and she kissed me back with vigor. I started to pull her shirt up, but she stopped me.

"How about we take things slow?" I stopped and thought for a minute. I've never been stopped before. The girls usually want me to go faster usually. I looked down at Astrid and got up.

"How about that date, then?" She smiled and got up as well. We made our way to the car after putting Stormfly away. I think that this will be a great date.

 **Tuffnut's POV**

It was the middle of the fifth round before my body gave out on me. I was so tired I couldn't even support myself anymore and I collapsed on Cami. We were both sweaty and breathing hard. Her hair came out of its braid a while ago.

"Come on Tuffy. Please. Let's finish strong. The faster we go the faster you get a break." I shook my head.

"No. I'm so tired. Give me a break." I wiped the sweat off my forehead and grabbed my shirt that was around my neck.

"Ugh. You are the worst. I need to get my shirt. Let's go back." I nodded and stopped leaning on Cami. We were running. We ran five miles already. We were in the woods in Berk. It was cold and Cami thought that it would have been a great day to go running in the woods, multiple times.

 ***What did you think I was talking about?***

We leaned on each other as we walked back to Cami's dorm. We were almost there when my newfound girlfriend stepped in a gopher hole and fell.

Camille grunted and closed her eyes tightly.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She nodded and tried to get up, but shouted out in pain and fell back down.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going." She said tersely. I shook my head and paced trying to think of a way to get her up. Then I remembered that once Ruff twisted her ankle in the woods and I had to wrap her ankle and carry her back home. I shook off my shirt and gently took off Cami's shoe.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked and tried to bat my hands away, but I ignored her. I wrapped her ankle tightly and pressed lightly on her ankle. She grimaced and closed her eyes.

"I guess Ruff can be helpful." I said under my breath. I frowned at the words. It was weird saying that.

I gathered my girlfriend in my arms and stood up.

"What are you doing, Timothy Thorsten?" She yelled.

"Hey no yelling please. You sprained your ankle and you can walk or else you'll injure it even more." She frowned.

"How do you know that?" I sighed and walked faster.

"Ruffnut makes me go to the hospital with her sometimes. I picked up a few things." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. In a sweet gesture. I smiled and jogged to her building.

When we got inside I set her on the couch. Her roommate rushed over and started asking her what happened. I got frozen peas and elastic bandages. I sat next to her and put her foot on a pillow.

Her roommate was a girl with dark brown wavy hair. She had blue eyes and large frame glasses. She had a shirt that hung off her thin frame. As I studied her, she and Cami continued to talk. I quickly wrapped Cami's ankle and put the peas on her ankle. Her roommate turned to me and thanked me.

"Thank you so much for helping my sister. She is so clumsy. Who are you, again?" I was shocked for a moment.

"Um, no problem. I'm Tuff-um, Timothy Thorsten. Her boyfriend." I gave Camille a pointed look that she looked away from.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry, she doesn't tell me stuff. I'm Mackenzie Headey." I looked at her with a questioning look. "Ah, half-sister, I mean."

I nodded in understanding.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mackenzie." She gave me a hug and walked to the kitchen.

"Well see you tomorrow for our date." Cami said quietly.

"Bye Cam." I kissed her cheek and was starting to walk away when she pulled me back. She kissed me on the lips then let me go.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow, Tuff." I smirked and patted her thigh.

"Ice your ankle every one or two hours. I'll get you crutches from my house." She looked at me strangely for a moment.

"Ruff and I get hurt a lot." She nodded and I walked out the door.

I wish that I brought a jacket.

 ***So. What do you think? Do you like? I think that this will be the second to last chapter. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be five years in the future.***


	11. Chapter 11

***So I think this will be the last real chapter. I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me and giving me positive reviews and feedback. I don't like my story 'My Family' and I might delete it and rewrite. I might continue it for my people who like it. I don't know yet. I also want to do a Hiccup and Elsa crossover story and a gender bent Hiccup story. I don't know yet if it will be Hiccstrid or Dagcup. I really like both so please give me reviews so I can figure it out.***

 **Five years later….**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I have been waiting for this day for months now and it's finally here.

"Are you getting cold feet? We could call this whole thing off." I look at my cousin.

"No, what? Are you crazy? I've been waiting to marry Elena for years now."

That's right it's my wedding day. I'm getting married. Right now I am in a black tux with a purple bow tie. My usually unruly hair is now slicked back and my scruff is shaved. My best man is my cousin, Snotlout. We made up long ago and now he is one of my best friends. He's like a brother to me. Fishlegs is there also. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Eric, Dagur, and my dad are sitting in the stands. So are Elena's and mine's families. Elena and her bridesmaids have yet to show up.

We are in a meadow and there are wild flowers everywhere. The alter is built out of wood and there are vines and flowers intertwined in it. It is fall and the leaves are just turning colors. It is in the afternoon so the sun is just now setting.

I see a car pull up and Ruffnut and Camille get out. Followed by Cami's half-sister who is the flower girl. She's wearing a lacey light green dress that is short in the front and long in the back. In their hands they have purple orchids and white carnations. They have tight lilac colored dresses on. They are knee length with a dark purple sash and covered in lace. Then Astrid gets out. She has a long lace covered lilac dress on. She was the maid of honor. Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Eric get up from their seats and go next to their girlfriends. They each take and arm and they slowly walk down the aisle behind Mackenzie.

Elena's dad gets out and the violins start to play.

Then I see her. My jaw dropped. Elena. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Her hair is halfway up half way down with flowers all around the bun part. Her dress is lace and white with a dark green sash around her waist. It has long sleeves. Her face has a light dusting of makeup and she has tears in her eyes. Her dad walks her down the aisle down to me and I can't help but remember our first date.

 ***Flashback***

I am standing at Elena's front door with flowers in my hand, orchids and carnations to be exact. She said that they were her favorite when we were playing twenty questions one time.

I have a suit on. I've never worn a suit except for funerals and weddings, not that I've been to that many. My hair is slicked back and I have cologne on.

As a seventeen year old boy, I have never worn cologne before. I also have never been this nervous before. This is my first time asking a girl out and also my first date.

I knock on the door and almost immediately the door opens. I gulp as I see three imposing figures looking at me. One has tattoos on his arms and face, another has dark brown hair and a scowl who was wearing a green shirt, and the tallest who I presume is her dad is the scariest on all. He has scars on his arms and neck and dark blue eyes.

"H-h-hi s-sir. I-I'm here to p-pick up y-your daughter for a d-d-date." I stutter out. I look down and curse myself for sounding like a weakling.

"Hi boy. What's your name?" I look up at him again. He's a large man, but doesn't hold a candle to my dad. I straighten up and try to sound confident.

"H-hunter, sir. Hunter Haddock." I didn't stutter as much as before and I feel proud of myself.

"Well come in boy. I don't want my daughter's date to freeze." He moves aside and I walk in. They had a nice house. There was a staircase going upstairs and there was a hallway going to a kitchen.

Elena's brothers lead me to the kitchen where something is cooking on the stove.

"Elena will be downstairs in a minute." The green shirted brother said. I nodded.

"So what business do you have trying to date my sister, huh?" The scarred brother asked.

"Well, she's my best friend a-and I-I really like her and wanted to take her out to dinner." I said quietly. He squinted at m for a second before her stuck out his hand. Out of reflex I flinched, stepped back and covered my face. He looked at me confused for a second.

"What was that? I just was going to shake my hand. I wasn't going to hit you." I nodded and cautiously stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Hunter Haddock." I said, embarrassed.

"Damion Johansson, but everyone calls me Dagur." I nod again and let go of his hand.

"Samuel Johansson. People call me Savage though." The other brother stepped forward and shook my hand. I smiled weakly.

I heard footsteps and I see a short woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a sweater and jeans. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hi. I'm Elena's mom, Mrs. Johansson. And who might you be?" I smiled back.

"I'm Hunter Haddock, ma'am." I stuck out my hand. She shook her head and gave me a hug. She was slightly shorter than me, which was a first. I was shocked at first and didn't know what to do, but then I awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled away and I almost whined, it was nice having a hug from a mom since I haven't ever had one.

"Hunter!" I turned towards the voice that called my name and smiled.

"Elena! Hi!" I looked at her and blushed instantly. She was wearing a bit of makeup. She had on a pink dress that was mid length. I looked back at her face and saw that she was blushing too. She moved up to me and messed up my hair that I worked so hard on to keep down.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, batting her hands away.

"That's better." She put her hands on her hips and smiled. I remembered the flowers and gave them to her. She blushed again and looked down. "Thanks." I smiled and blushed.

"Aww. Let me get a picture of you two. You are so cute." Elena's mom, gushed. She ran off to get a camera and we were left there alone with her brothers and dad. Elena's face turned serious and she leaned in towards me.

"Are you okay? Have you been… you know, cutting?" I winced at the words and shook my head.

"No. I'm clean. You could check." I almost started to pull up my sleeves, but remembered that we had company.

"So, how did you two meet?" Elena's dad asked casually. I winced and rubbed my arms and Elena looked away.

"We'd rather not say." I smiled gratefully at Elena and she smiled back.

"I'm back! Stand close to each other and lean in." Mrs. Johansson said when she got back. We did as she asked and smiled. She snapped a few pictures and pushed us towards the door.

"Bring her back at no later than ten!"

They walked out and saw my motorcycle.

"Woah, man. I didn't know they still sold those. Where'd you get one?" Dagur asked.

"They don't. I made it." I replied. They all looked shocked and impressed. Elena grinned.

"You're gonna let me drive it?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not a chance." We got on and went to The Cove.

Elena looked shocked when I brought her there.

"How are we supposed to get in? This is like the most exclusive restaurant, ever." I smirked and held the door open for Elena.

"I know some people."

 ***Flashback end***

Elena got to the alter and kissed her dad's cheek. Mr. Johansson winked and me and walked to his seat next to his wife.

"You look beautiful." I whispered. Elena blushed and took my hand.

"You look handsome." I smiled at her and we turned to the priest who started the ceremony.

We said our vows.

"Do you take Elena Christine Johansson as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." I said with confidence. The priest then turned to Elena.

"And do you take Hunter Horace Haddock as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Elena hesitated and tightened her grip on my hand. She looked down for a second before looking in my eyes.

"I do." Tears shined in her eyes.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." I looked at Elena and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted longer than it should have.

"Hey leave that for tonight." Elena glared at Snotlout and flipped him off. Everyone clapped and laughed.

They all came over and congratulated us. We all rode to the reception at my dad's house and the party got started. About half way through I stood up to give a speech.

"Excuse me. Could we please settle down?" When everyone settled down, I continued. "Six and a half years ago, I met the love of my life. If I didn't I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met many of you. You see she literally saved my life and I'm going to take the rest of my life trying to make it up to her."

Elena smiled at me and stood up next to me. There were a few wet eyes in the crowd and they all applauded. When they settled down Elena walked in front of me.

"Bouquet toss!" She shouted. All the unmarried ladies gathered together. Then Elena did something unexpected. She took Cami's bouquet and hers and went to Astrid and Ruffnut who were standing near the front of the group.

"W-what are you doing?" Astrid asks confused. They takes the bouquets confused. Then Fishlegs and Eric get up and walk over to them.

"Fishlegs, what are you doing?" Ruffnut asks warily. Fishlegs smiles at Ruffnut and gets down on one knee. Ruffnut gasps and tears spring up in her eyes.

"Ruffnut, I love you and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you have been wanting to get married for a while now. So, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Ruffnut nods her head and kisses him. Meanwhile Eric proposes to Astrid as well. They both kiss their newfound fiancées and everyone cheers. I applaud them and Elena comes and leans on my side.

"You knew their whole plan?" I ask, though it came out more as a statement than a question.

"Of course. I always know what's going on." I smile and kiss my wife's forehead.

 ***So this is the last real chapter. I'm going to make an additional chapter thing which really is just Astrid's apology to Hunter. So stay tuned and thank you for staying with me throughout this story. I really appreciate every positive review I get.***


	12. Chapter 12

***This isn't really a chapter, though if you want you can call it that. I'm just adding some details that I forgot like Astrid's apology and the end of the wedding. Also the proposal so I guess this is a chapter. Enjoy!***

 **Astrid's POV**

It is about twelve now and we are about to send off Hunter and Elena for their wedding night. I have to admit, Five years ago I never thought that this would ever happen. Me being here on Hunter's wedding day as the maid of honor.

 ***Flashback***

 **(Five years ago before Hunter's accident)**

I am extremely nervous. If anybody asks I would deny it, but I am. Right now I am outside of Hunter's apartment in the pouring rain about to apologize to him. Most people would laugh and say "What? The Great Astrid Hofferson doesn't apologize to anyone." I'm apologizing though because I did my former best friend dirty and I want to make it right.

With a shaking hand I knock on the door. I wait a few minutes before turning around. I guess he wasn't there.

"Wait!" I hear a slightly nasally voice call. I turn around and Hiccup is standing there with a confused look on his face. "Astrid? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Hunter. Um, can I come in? What I'm going to say isn't a in the hallway kind of thing." He hesitates for a minute, but then nods.

"Yeah. Come on in." He hold the door open for me and I walk inside taking in the room. It's a lot bigger than mine and Ruff's. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I, um, I just wanted to…." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize. For everything. I know that I probably don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really am sorry."

Hiccup walks away and I stand there awkwardly trying to get my shivering under control. I look down at my feet and notice the water pooling around them. Leaning down, I take my sweater off and wipe up the floor as best as I can.

"Hey, um, Astrid? Do you want to dry off and change?" I notice Hunter standing there with a towel and some clothes that look about my size. I start to shake my head, but the clothes sticking to me are very cold and wet so I change my mind.

"Yes. Do you mind?" Hunter shook his head and pointed to a room. I went in and changed surpised at how well the sweats fit.

"They're Elena's. Here give me your clothes and I'll dry them for you." I do as he asks and sit on the sofa, stiffly. He still hasn't accepted my apology, though I don't think he will. As I'm thinking I don't notice the black shape that has moved across the floor until too late.

I scream as the black thing pounces on me growling.

"Toothless, no!" The black dog gets off of me and sits next to his master.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Hunter gets close to me and touches my arm. I nod shakily and smile.

"I'm fine. Why did he attack me?" Hunter laughs and I get angry. I punch his arm hard and cross my arms.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" He yelled at me.

"Because you laughed at me!" I shot back. Hunter stops and sits down on the couch next to me.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at Toothless. He does that to Elena all the time and he must have thought you were her because you have her clothes on."

I blush and lower my head.

"Oh. Sorry for punching you."

"It's okay. Sorry for not warning you about Toothless." I nod.

"Why did you name him Toothless? That's kind of weird."

"So uh, I found him in a junkyard with almost no teeth and no leg and I kept him." I wait for him to go on, but I realized that was it.

"Oh wow." We sit in silence for a few minutes before I decide to speak up again. "Hey, I really am sorry you know and you don't have to forgive me. I just wanted to get it off my chest."

Hunter sits on the couch before getting up. He goes to a different room leaving me alone on his beige couch. I rub my feet against the brown carpet for a few seconds and lean back, sighing.

"Here's your clothes. They finished drying." I nod for the thousandth time since I came in and go upstairs to change. I change and look around Hunter's room. I see a bunch of pictures and drawings on his wall. Only a few are actually framed. The first one framed is a picture of a woman with brown hair in braids and green eyes, Stoick with his flaming red beard and a large smile on his face, and a baby nestled between his parents.

The second one framed was a picture of just the woman who I figured out was Valka, Hunter's mother who went missing over fifteen years ago. She was wearing a purple dress that fanned out around her and that faded into blue as it went to the bottom. It had a plunging neckline that was covered in sparkly jewelry.

Another one was of Elena and Hunter at someone's house. Hunter was wearing a tux and had his hair slicked back. On his tux was a little white rose. Elena was wearing a dark blue dress that fanned out at the waist. She was smiling and had a corsage on her wrist. Hunter was blushing and had his hand barely touching Elena's waist though it was so high up it barely accounted as her waist.

The last one was of two muddy children, one with matted brown hair and green eyes the other with blonde hair in two braids and blue eyes. They were both smiling widely and had their arms around each other.

I smiled sadly at the picture of me and Hunter and walked downstairs. Hunter was standing there with a confused face.

"I'll be going now. I probably have a project that I need to finish." Hunter smiled and walked me to the door. He opened it and I walked out.

"Hey Astrid," I looked behind me at Hunter who was leaning on the door frame. "I forgive you."

I beam and nod. I walk to the stairs and turn back to look at Hunter one last time then I start my slow walk downstairs.

 ***Flashback over***

I watch Snotlout hit on multiple girls and get turned down. He sighs and walks over to me.

"Congrats on getting engaged. I'm really happy for you."

He sounded sincere, but also a little sad. I didn't really care though, I had a lot on my mind.

"Thanks. There's a girl over there who has been eying you for a while. You should talk to her. I think that it's one of Elena's cousins or something."

He looks excited for a moment then scowls at me.

"No trickery because I swear Astrid-" I cut him off and start to look for my fiancée.

"No trickery Scott." I turn and go to Eric where I spotted him among the guys.

 ***So I just wanted to do that and I'll probably make a bunch of one shots of Elena's and Hunter's moments together. Maybe about ten. One for their prom, one for a date, one of them getting into trouble with the police, and so on. Thank you for reading and this story is now COMPLETE!***


End file.
